Somewhere
by mimiru-12
Summary: With his home burned to the ground and his beloved ones gone, his only choice was to take Black Prince's hand. [Lelouch14xSuzaku7, AU story  Not very good with summary. Read Inside! R&R]
1. Chapter 1

Me: Wow, Code Geass has its own category now! I will eat three bowls of rice today!

Haru: Stop, you eat too much already. /smacks/

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to the _hateful_ Sunrise. /evil glare/

**Things to consider when reading this: This is AU fic. Suzaku is seven and Lelouch is about fourteen, fifteen. And Lelouch has already made the Black Knights and set up an identity as Zero. There some twists and turns so watch out! **

**And it will contain some shouta (which means appeal to young boys, wow that sounds so wrong in many ways….). **

**Coupling will be LelouchxSuzaku. Yaoi**

* * *

**Somewhere**

By mimiru12

* * *

The smell of smoke filled his nose as he ran past red torii of Kururugi Shrine. With little Kaguya on his back, he hurried toward the little shelter near the mountains. She has been crying, but she has tired herself out and was limply sleeping of his back. He breathed out roughly as little beads of sweat trail down his neck.

"Damn Britannia…." He cursed under his breath. His eyes went blur, and tears began to fall from them.

Behind him, the big temple was burning to the ground by massive air ships. People who survived the fire screamed and hollered. Death could be seen, smelled, and heard. And it was horrible.

He quickly wept his eyes and began to run faster. His feet hurt from running so much, and his legs were tired from carrying extra weight, but as if driven by fear, he couldn't stop running.

Then he started to hear gun shots. Terribly loud "bang" echoed throughout the woods. He tried not to think about who has shot it or who was shot. However, his arms began to shake own their own, and he cursed again, this time at himself for being so weak. Kaguya feeling the disturbance woke and began to softly cry again.

"It's okay, Kaguya. I am right here." He reassured with shaking voice and turned around to face her. The little girl sniffed couple of times and nodded her head warily.

He smiled at her, and she sheepishly smiled back.

But suddenly from her smiling mouth came out red liquid. His face paled, feeling life drain out from his cousin. She went limp again, but was dangerously cool.

When he was about to call her name, he felt something piercing through his right leg. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, the cold corpse of his cousin on top of him.

From his fading vision he saw two men dressed in black cautiously approaching them. He wanted cry out for help, plead for his life, but he getting too tired. And he was sure if he slept the pain in his thigh would go away.

Then the darkness took him away.

-

"Sir, the informant has reported that Kururugi shrine was destroyed by Britannia ship. No survivor was seen."

In a large spacious room, a girl about seventeen wearing all black stood tall near the door way. She talked very clearly with high respect to whoever she was talking to. The figure who has been sitting on sofa faced opposite side of which the girl was standing. He was wearing some kind of metal mask and tight fitting black clothing. His long cloak was neatly placed beside him.

He has stopped reading the stack of paper as she reported the news to him. The room was completely silent for couple of seconds. He let out a sigh and put the papers on the low table before him and stood up, grabbing his cloak as well.

"… Very well, we will search for any survivor. Kallen, ready squad number 0 and 2 for the search."

The girl, Kallen, nodded swiftly. "Yes, Zero."

-

The green trees stirred in the breeze and the summer bugs sang loudly. The sunflowers looked towards the sun; its bright yellow petals made him smile. The sky had white fluffy clouds floated lazily by. And he was lying on the grass, enjoying the things that surrounded him.

Aah, he loved summer. It was the best season of the year. Everything was so lively and vivid.

He wished he could live here forever in this utopia

But he woke with the start as he heard loud shouts. He squinted his eyes as most ugly smell entered his nostril. In his blur vision, he saw Kaguya staring blankly at him, her skin pale as snow and nasty, dried-up blood trailing down her mouth. Tears began to form and he let out a cry.

"I knew it, he is alive." A man wearing black coat and pants grunted. He was wearing red headband and a long rifle. He grunted some more and then shouted to someone. "Hey, over here! There is kid and he's alive… barely."

Then there was sound of footsteps and more shadows crowded around him.

The little boy's tear filled eyes darted to their faces. They all had somewhat sorry expressions of their faces as they glumly looked at him. He could tell they felt pity for him, dying on the dirt like some animal. Well, he didn't like it one bit. He was proud man of honour and he was not look down by some goons.

The boy glared at them with fierce green eyes and for a moment, the crowd was taken back by how strong it looked.

"Whoa, he's giving us quite a glare." The man who was first by him said jokingly and laughed awkwardly. The others followed quietly chuckling or giggling.

"Tamaki-san," this time a girl's voice called out, "how bad is he hurt?"

A girl who was previously speaking to the figure called Zero approached them. The girl, Kallen, squatted next the little boy and curiously peered at the glaring eyes.

Tamaki, or rather the man who had previously spoken, said in lazy tone. "Looks like he was shot on the legs – he bleed almost half of his system out. But he is somehow managing to give us the evil eye." Kallen nodded. "Right we should move him to a safer place." She began to reach out to him.

"Get away from ...me!!" The little boy screamed with his last energy at her. He tried to stand up, but his numb legs and dizziness won't let him. The pink-haired girl looked amazed at first, but she glared down at him and grabbed his right arm, pulling him up easily.

"Listen up, you brat! We're trying save your sorry ass, so don't you get a funny idea that you're some kind of big shot."

She shouted at him with force and the little boy's glare worsened. He bit his lip in frustration. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He was in need of help and he'll probably die if they don't take him to a hospital soon.

His eyes shifted momentarily to Kaguya's body. Then he closed his eyes in pain – a pain that somewhat felt different than the numbness in his leg. He wanted to cry again, but he forced his tears back.

"Kallen, handle him more gently." This time male's voice said to the Kallen. She immediately directed her attention to the direction of voice. And the little boy by reflex stared blankly at that direction as well.

Zero emerged from the nearby bush, wearing his black mask and cloak. He gestured towards the little boy with his gloved hand and said, "That boy is Prime Minister's son, Kururugi Suzaku. He might help us in the future." Kallen looked down suspiciously at the boy, but did not dare deny Zero's remark.

The boy or rather now known as Suzaku looked shocked at the ominous man in front of him. "Who… are you ... people?" He whispered.

Zero seemed to chuckle and spread his arms, bowing his head. The movements were playful; he was simply humouring him.

"We are the Black Knights. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kururugi Suzaku."

Suzaku closed his eyes shut.

He wished all this was nightmare and he would wake up on that other world.

That utopia where summer never ended

-

Meeting of the Prince and Knight

-

* * *

Me: Kyaah, I think the storyline moved too fast. And I killed off Kaguya because she gets on my nerves in the series. /smile/ I guess it's revenge? And Kallen is as usual Zero fan. Now, I must fit everyone else into this big mess.

Haru: Why in the world did you make Suzaku seven again?

Me: Because I am Shouta-Com!! But not really, I thought it would be more interesting this way. But I guess seven years apart in kind of a crime. /scratch her head/

Haru: Gee, ya think so? Well folks, wait for the next exciting episode!

Me: It's exciting/looks at her script/


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well thanks for the reviews! I will reply them if I can get to it, and don't worry, I will. /smile/ I will skip disclaimer since I already did that in the first chapter. It's bothersome always writing that.

Haru: Laziness is showing its ugly head again.

Me: Yeah yeah. /waves her off/

**Warnings still apply!**

* * *

**Somewhere**

**By mimiru12**

* * *

But nightmares don't end that quickly, and it indeed didn't end.

Greens eyes opened groggily and stared at the white ceiling. For a moment, he forgot where he was and blinked several times. Then the memories came like waves and hit him hard. He painfully sat up from the bed, dazed and sick from many hours of unconsciousness.

He was in a windowless room – white and bare expect for the bed he was laying on, a small chair beside it, and some kind of medical machine. It beeped with each passing second and he guessed it was there to check his stats.

When he was sure that he was safe in his little room, he relaxed considerably. He breathed out in relief, and lay back on his huge pillow, listening closely.

As silence continued, Suzaku figured out the weird group of people took him to hospital and the docs operated on him. It was good explanation for why he was sleeping on this bed for who-knows-how-long.

But then the door in front of him opened suddenly and he flinched, his thoughts caught off short.

In front of the entry way stood a lanky teenage boy stood, holding a tray. He had jet black hair and sharp purple eyes, and his skin was white – contrasting with his black clothing. The teen smoothly walked in, and sat at the small chair, setting the tray on his lap. Then he smiled faintly and greeted him.

"Hey there – thought you would be awake by now." He poured out some tea from the thermos that was on the tray. "How are you feeling, Kururugi-kun?"

He blinked twice before answering, "I am fine… but where am I?" He asked cautiously, observing the bigger boy in front of him. The other boy smile didn't weaver and he said kindly, "I guess it's no big surprise that you don't recall some things. You are inside the Black Knight's airship. We brought you here to take care of your injury. The surgery went well so you're going to be fine and can probably walk again in several weeks." He handed Suzaku a mug of tea. "Drink it; it will make you feel much better."

Suzaku took the mug, but stared dumbly at it, looking at his blurry reflection. He wondered if he can trust these "Black Knights." They didn't look too friendly when they saved him before, but the fact that they did save him accounted for something, right? He glanced to his right and saw the smiling face which gave no menace. If they wanted to harm him, it was reasonable to just leave him in the woods to die, but they had brought him here and treated him. That showed they wanted him alive.

The little tan hands shakily brought the mug to his dry lips and he drank the tea. The warm liquid calmed him down and it spread to him whole body. The pain also seemed to magically lessen. After few sips Suzaku put the cup down and turned to look at the teen.

He was still looking at him with those sharp violet eyes of his. They gave him the chills for reasons he didn't know yet. They stared each other for a moment then Suzaku broke the silence. "What is the Black Knights? I have never heard about them before."

"It is a group of revolutionaries that Zero established few years back. Their goal is to help those without power who are threatened by the more powerful." The teen explained; his face slightly darkened as he said "those without power", but Suzaku shrugged it off. He continued, "Their main objective is to crush Britannia and create a utopia."

Suzaku nodded, "I see, a utopia, huh?" To be truthful, it sounded childish and naive, but then he remembered his dream. The flash of peaceful summer went through his mind in blur, and then he remembered black figure, bowing. His head snapped up and asked quickly. "That man wearing black, is he Zero?" The teen smiled. "Well, just about everyone wears black here, but if he was wearing a mask, that's him. No one really knows anything about him. He is… secretive."

When he comprehended all this, he pointed to the stranger. "And who are you?" The teen said causally, "I am lowest rank in the Brigade." Then he laughed lightly. Suzaku shook his head. "No I mean your name or something." The teen paused for a second, thinking. "Hmm, I am afraid I can't tell you my name. I apologize." He stood up from the chair, taking the tray with him.

"Why not? Are you secretive too?" Suzaku peered at his face, but he only smiled.

"I guess I am."

Then he left the room just as smoothly as he entered. The little boy only could stare dumbly at him.

-

"Never knew you liked kids. And you even showed your true face to him" A female standing outside of the little patient's room said as the teen walked out. She flapped back her bright green hair, her yellow eyes flashing playfully. The other gave her a cold glance and smirked, his midnight-like eyes sharp as a feline's.

"I could go in the room as Zero – he would be frightened." He said with a cool voice. He put down the tray on nearby stand, and walked down the dark hallway. The girl followed slowly. She asked, "Did he pass your cruel test?"

He paused for a second, "Cruel?" She answered back coolly. "Yes, cruel. You poison him when he is coma, and bring an antidote as tea later. I believe you humans call that kind of action cruel?" He hmph-ed and continued to walk, "Some might. I call it just. It is actually matter of trust." He smirked and C.C. knew the kid had passed the test.

He grabbed his cell phone in his pocket and dialled. "Kallen, did Oogi report?" His was voice business-like and with authority, just as he liked.

"Yes Zero. I will bring his report immediately."

-

Sleep soundly in a white room, truth can wait. Rest while you can.

-

* * *

Me: Yay, another chapter complete! And Lelouch tried to poison Suzaku! Well, not with real killing intent, just to see he is worth looking after. Because you wouldn't want to take care of someone who doesn't trust you right? Hmm, but would have made interesting story if Suzaku did not trust them… /scratch chin/

Haru: Think about that after you're done with this fic.

Me: Muu Okay. And don't forgot to review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey all thanks for the reviews! I still have ways to go in the difficult ways of writing, but I shall try my best.  
Haru: I think your best lacks.  
Me: Why did I create a muse that has to give me crap everyday?  
Haru: Why not? /grin/

Me: Sorry for the long wait btw. Everyday life gives crap about something or another so please be understandable. DX

**Warnings… yeah, you know the drill.  
**

**Somewhere**

By mimiru12

* * *

White was everywhere.

Everyday he woke up to be greeted by white wallpaper and was bid goodnight by white wallpaper. He didn't hate the color actually. He thought white looked clean and pure. But it also looked too neutral and easily tainted. Pros and Cons, he guessed.

He preferred red; the color that looked warm and strong. It represented things like love, anger, power, even holiness. And …

He paused with his thoughts, trying not to image red rotten liquid in his head. He could almost smell it, his stomach flipping inside. He had nightmares that were all dark red blood, and his friends and family completely drowning in it. He could only cry for them - his arms or legs wouldn't move no matter how much he tried and begged them to work.

He shuddered.

The strange woman who worked as scientist and part-time doctor here had said that he was in trauma. It was usual for a kid like him to have these kinds of nightmares after experiencing near death, and death for someone close to him. He didn't like the tone she used, like she didn't care at all, or the smoke from her pipe. But she was the doc, and he really did not have any control of what was happening to him. He was, to his dismay, only a kid.

Why was he thinking of all this anyway? Being trapped in this room has turned him loopy. He was beginning to feel like he was in an asylum.

But he continued, for a lack of better description, stare at the ceiling.

He thinks if he doesn't heal up soon he just might go insane from nightmares.

-

But thanks to his amazingly fast healing speed, he was saved from insanity.

The doctor had stared amusingly at him, forgetting that her opium was burning away. She commented on how fast he had recovered – it has been only a week since the surgery. His recovery was fast even if she had used her best cybernetics on him; the amount of blood he had lost and him being an underage should have at least took him a month to heal. She smoked her pipe still looking at him with entertained eyes. She breathed out white smoke, creating small unpleasant haze around her.

"Well little boy, it looks like you got a quite a body there. It has very high survival rate…" She looked at him with eyes of scientist, analyzing his possibilities. "You could be very good Knight."

"Knight? What's that?" Suzaku stared at her questioningly, his curiosity always asking questions and wanting answers. She breathed out some smoke again, making Suzaku's eyes squint as he involuntarily inhaled its scent. "It is a word referring to those who drive Knightmare Frames." She smirked at him, seeing his fascinated face.

"But… that's Britannia's …" His faced hardened as he said that. "I don't want to…."

The scientist shook her head disapprovingly and sighed. "Little boys shouldn't act proud. It doesn't fit. Besides we are fighting something that's greater than us. Underdogs can't decide what they want. They need to grab every chance and bounce. If they don't," She smoked her pipe again, "They wont' survive."

Suzaku carefully replayed her words in his head. She was right. Pride should be in way of chances yet the dishonor it would bring to his family name - it made him dizzy.

What would his father think?

But if it was something that will bring end to all this misery, he is going to take it, grab hold of it, and cling to it. While being amazed at his own choice, he looked up to see her, who smirked again at his determined face.

Before he could say anything she was walking away. He called out for her but she just waved and said before getting out. "Come to Technology and Development department tonight. I will give you a test."

Suzaku swallowed hard. He hoped it was not a paper test.

-

Unstably walking down the hallway of the airship, he marbled how large it was.

Being stuck in his little white room made his unaware of the other places like the large room filled with people talking on the phone and typing away madly on laptops or the hanger that held impressive Knightmare Frames. He spotted some people he recognized from the short encounter in the woods. The guy named Tamaki walked up to him and smacked on the boy's little back, almost making him fall down flat on the shiny floor. He introduced himself and talked, well boasted, about himself and the Black Knights. He could only give him a wary smile and responses. Then he was alone walking down the long hallways again. But it seemed like he was going around in circle – he was sure that he had seen that pillar before. Suzaku looked around, but he had no idea where he was.

He was lost.

He slumped down against the wall depressingly. He should have known that he would get lost on big airship like this. He must have made a wrong turn or took a wrong path. He could feel panic seep through his brain.

What was he going to do?

The hallways he marbled suddenly looked oddly empty and cold. He was alone.

No one was with him.

He curled up and buried his head in his arms. After he rested a little he would stand up again. Then he will go onward.

But he was alone.

A heavy rock in his chest got heavier and he couldn't breathe. Tears were threatening to slip out of his eyes. His face must be red from trying hold back.

It was pathetic: crying. But he couldn't stop the tears. They come with force and he couldn't stop them like always.

He was a cry-baby.

The silence surrounding him seemed to absorb him and he slowly submerged into the darkness.

-

The Brigade had gained some more recruitment, and the organization was slowly growing. But the invasion of Japan had caused its black market to crash creating a chaos. This meant that for some time, a year or two perhaps, the market for Sakuradite was lost. Although he had decent amount of them in stock, he didn't want to risk losing any of Knightmare frames. But this meant that he had to stay on minimum activity mode. This could somewhat create a problem for his plan. Decisions, decisions.

It was very normal day for Zero.

He read the reports from the Squad Three, a grim face hidden by the mask.

His head aches and he sighs, putting down the report on the table and heading out.

He needed some fresh air. He thinks and pulls himself together. The door opens automatically, the sound it makes somewhat refreshing.

He moved his legs in direction to the bridge, his head still feeling heavy.

Then he spots a small body curled up into a ball. He recognized who it was immediately, walking swiftly towards him.

He checked his pulse and heartbeat, and breathed out in relief when he realized that the boy was just sleeping. Suzaku's round cheeks are stained with tears, and he can't help but to gently rub the tears away from his closed eyes.

Zero sighs softly and whispers. "Trust me Suzaku, for Nunnally and for you… I shall create the world I promised. Until then, stay strong."

He embraced the child, rose to his feet, and carried Suzaku through the dim hallways. The boy snuggles closer to the source of the warmth, namely the teen who was carrying him. Zero stiffens a little, but gently, almost hesitantly, caresses Suzaku's curly locks, tucking them behind his ears.

Under his mask, he smiled genuinely – something he hadn't done in a long while.

-

Suzaku is dreaming.

For once, he isn't drenched in blood or crying in pain. He is surrounded by warm and comforting darkness; its silence is a lullaby that calms his raging fear.

Someone is holding him ever so lovingly. He vaguely remembers being held like this.

But all he can remember are … sunflowers.

-

The promised paradise - the one that belongs to only two of us

-

* * *


End file.
